


On Our Anniversary? Really??

by LED10089



Series: BTW this probably wont be updated (Random AUs) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, at the end, like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LED10089/pseuds/LED10089
Summary: Why is it always Buck that gets targeted when bad stuff happens. Do i also make bad stuff happen to him, yes.  But why is it almost always him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jay Halstead, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: BTW this probably wont be updated (Random AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117736
Kudos: 36





	On Our Anniversary? Really??

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> This isn't the best but i wrote it in class so what did i expect

He knew he should’ve been paying more attention, but he looked away from the scene for one second, to respond to Erin, and now Buck was gone. Probably taken by the men that had set the fire. The same ones that forgot that a meth lab would blow up if you set it on fire. He knew Buck was smart, that he was a damn good detective, he would have fought back unless incapacitated. Why is it every time they had an anniversary, one of them got hurt.

Jay looked around, maybe if he was quick enough, he could find him before he got removed from the area around the crime scene. Unfortunately, he seemed to be long gone. Sometimes he wonders if Buck gets himself into these positions on purpose, being a self-sacrificing idiot so that the rest of the team wouldn’t be hurt. Sadly, that was the most likely explanation for this. Someone threatened the team and Buck went with them willingly to protect everyone else.

So, he started asking around to see if anyone on scene had noticed him being taken, but no. Three stations and five news vans, he assumed the six finished their piece on the fire and left, and nothing. No information at all. Hell, he had even watched back the news clips just in case. Buck had just disappeared without a trace. In the end the team went back to the station, to see if solving their current case could, maybe, help them find Buck. The man he loved was missing and he was tracking down people who almost definitely had no ties to his fiancé’s disappearance.

The news was on in the background, Hailey flicking through all of the channels. Unbeknownst to them, Jay was panicking more than all of them combined. Of course, this was when not telling the team that they were dating would come back to bite them in the ass. Maybe when he found him, they would tell the team. Or maybe they would move to L.A. like they talk about during late night patrols. Buck knew people over there; he could get a job in the L.A.P.D and Buck could go into firefighting or med school.

Something on the TV caught his attention, a news van had been stolen and the crew killed and dumped on the side of the road, only the presenter was still alive, but in critical condition. He recognised the crew from the scene, having saw them briefly when they had arrived. Somehow, he knew that they were involved. Not directly and definitely not their fault, but they were involved. He sighed knowing that that if he wanted to get any information he was going to have to wait until she was out of surgery and able to talk. Even then she might not remember, shock and head injuries tend to do that to you.

They knew that the first 72 hours are the most important, after that trails went cold, no more leads, less chance of survival. It had already been five, only 67 to go. Statistically, there was a good chance that Buck was already dead, and if he wasn’t, he would be soon, just because he’s a detective. He knew he had to calm down, panicking wasn’t doing anything to help. Buck would be fine. He’s an ex-SEAL, he could take care of himself. Though all he could picture was finding Buck dead, having tried to fight back and failed, lying on the floor surrounded by blood.

He pushed his chair away from his desk, speed-walking out of the building and down the street to his favourite coffee shop, knowing that they knew his order of by heart. As he waited in line to order, he saw something in his peripheral vision. At first, he thought it was nothing, until it happened two more times, like it was trying to get his attention. He waited until he had his coffee though, in case he was going through weird caffeine withdrawal, but no. Whoever it was, was still there trying to talk to him.

A man at the back of the shop waved him over with an eerie smile. Should he have called someone or recorded the conversation? Yes. Did he? No. That turned out to be a mistake. Looking back, he should have seen the signs. A man who knew exactly where he would be, who then admitted he had kidnapped his fiancé so that they could be together. He set the fire in that building just to take Buck. He really should have expected the gun his stalker pulled on him, making sure he would go with him, no matter what.

His stalker forced him out the shop, but not before saying goodbye to Sammy, the barista, and leaving a big tip like usual. If he didn’t it would cause suspicion. He was then pushed into an old black jeep with mud caked up the sides and on the wheels. From the amount, it wasn’t looking good for a rescue. Throughout the conversation in the car, the man let a few details slip about Buck. Like how much he fought and how the only way to stop him from fighting was to say he would kill Jay, and make him watch.

Jay relaxed slightly, all of that proved that Buck was alive. And well enough to fight, to struggle till Jays life was threatened. Though, now that the stalker had gotten what he wanted, Buck wouldn’t be alive for long. Especially if Buck was only subdued by the thought of his fiancé dead. Being killed in front of him, with no way to help save him. If the only reason Buck was still alive right now was because Jamie didn’t have him.

But from how Jamie was acting towards him, jay didn’t think that he would be hurt. Threatened, definitely. Actually hurt, probably not. Jamie seemed too infatuated by him to even think about hurting him. Hopefully, that meant that buck would be ok. By now the team should be worried about how long he’s been gone, not answering his phone, which he put on silent when he was shoved into the car, but not turned off so he could be tracked.

Guilt swirled through his head. This was his fault. Maybe if he had noticed sooner Buck would be ok. None of this would have happened. By the time the stalker, Jamie, had told him how Jay saved him a few months ago, that he’d loved him ever since then. He has to play along, make him believe that he would dump Buck, so that they could be together. He would do anything to make sure buck survived. To make sure he was safe.

As the drove, jay noticed the area becoming more woodland and muddier, instead the usual industrial city. When the trees started multiplying and Jamie stopped the car and tugged him out, he knew he wasn't getting out of this easily. He panicked about his phone being taken, but it was for naught as Jamie didn't do anything. Just kept dragging him through the woods towards where he was Keeping Buck. A cabin probably, just to fall straight into that Hollywood cliché. You get kidnapped by some psycho, dragged into some non-descript car, taking to a cabin in the woods by a lake then killed, or saved by the police at the last minute.

(Not that kidnappers are psychopaths, because they're mostly not. Just obsessive.)

Which, as Jay thought about it, was probably going to happen. Either they died or the team saves them at the last minute. both of which very cliché. He hates when stuff like this happens. He was brought back reality by Jamie talking to him again. talking about his love for him, his favourite restaurant - that's where they would go on their date. Its Italian and it sounds very fancy. Just for the (shits and giggles), maybe he'll take Buck there, when they finally get away from this guy.

As he thought, after a few minutes of walking, they approach a wood cabin covered in ivy. It looked like it should have been torn down years ago, like one strong breeze could knock it over. A health hazard to everyone around, especially Buck, who was trapped inside. He tenses up, fear taking over his body. His Buck, stuck somewhere that could kill him if he moved wrong. When they approached the door, Jamie pushed Jay away, storming forward, the door was open, the handle lying on the floor. Jay followed dutifully, entering the building only to find it empty. Buck was gone. without a trace. Again.

He was so close, almost within reach, then he disappeared. he ran out of the cabin. he had to be close, around the cabin, probably a few metres in, in the trees, knowing his SEAL training. hidden, covered in dirt and leaves, camouflaged enough to hide in plain sight. Maybe he could see Jay, the panic stricken through his entire being, fear plastered on his face. But he couldn’t come out of hiding, because that would put both of them in danger.

That's why Buck hasn't appeared, because he couldn't, not because he left. Or maybe he didn't know that Jamie was bringing Jay to the cabin, he ran to get help or a ride to the station to get him. He wouldn't knowingly leave Jay in a situation that might lead to them never seeing each other again. He wouldn't. Unless he was injured and needed healthcare. Although, that’s happened many times and he never left for the hospital till everyone was safe.

Jamie came back out, smiling to himself. Rambling on about how he didn’t need Buck, that he only took him to get Jay, all of which he already knew. He knew that Buck was just a pawn to get to Jay easier. He was the one Jay was closest to, after him it was His brother, Will, then Uncle Hank (his boss gone uncle-figure) and Erin, but other than that no one was really that close to him. Buck was the most important person other than his brother.

He grabbed Jay by the arm, tugging him back into the house. Jay frantically scans the trees surrounding the cabin was last time, gaze catching on a human-esque shape in one of the trees in his peripheral vision, but as he turns his head to get a better look, Jamie pulls him the rest of the way into the house, slamming the door behind them. As Jamie moved a cabinet in front of the door, Jay took the opportunity to take a look around, to scope out any other escape routes.

He walked carefully towards the back of the house, silently testing each window he passed on his way. There were two doors. He opens one, revealing a plain bathroom, no windows, no lock on the door. He tries the tap only to find it stuck and when he does manage to rotate it, no water comes out. Jay moved to leave the room, only to find Jamie smiling creepily at him, as if proud of him for not running or hurting him when his back was turned.

He moved around him into the bedroom, giving Jamie a wide berth. He wiggled the door handle but the door wouldn't budge. Jamie scowled slightly, as he pushed Jay out of the way taking a key out of his pocket and trying to unlock the door, but it didn't turn. He smiled slightly; this was Bucks doing. Buying time to get Jay out of there safe. Hopefully without calling the team. The team, who have definitely worked out that he's in trouble, and are freaking out over being two men down, both of whom have been kidnapped by the same person.

There was a muted thud from the other side of the house, making them both jump and Jamie run to that side of the house. When Jamie was gone, he heard the window inside the window slid up, then something scraping quietly against the floor. When the sound stopped the lock turned and the door cracked open, Bucks face appearing in the gap. Jamie yelled about leaving and for him not to move before the cabinet was removed from in front of the door. Buck scrambled back, shutting the window quickly, then crouching down out of sight, Jay did the same after entering the room and shutting the door.

When it sounded like Jamie had left, Buck got up, holding Jays hand, and guided him toward the window. He opened it slowly, Jay watching the door to make sure they weren’t ambushed. As soon as the window was fully open, they climbed out and took a run for the woods, hoping that the trees were enough to disguise them from Jamie. They ran, hand-in-hand, for what felt like hours, doubling back to cover their tracks. Never splitting up, out of fear that one would be found but not the other.

By the time they got to the edge of the forest they could hear the sirens in the distance. They just keeled over, falling gracelessly to the floor. Content just to be near each other after the experience they had just had. Shared trauma makes people closer. Jay sighed, mumbling against Bucks shoulder,

“We can tell them we’re together now, right? Or do we have to wait until the next time we almost die?”

He smiled at the answering laugh. They would be just fine.


End file.
